


Dobbel morro [podfic]

by Koe



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Consensual Kink, M/M, Norsk | Norwegian, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Skrekken, maenadens overveldende krefter, blodlukta og galskapen. Bill vet at de begge helst vil sette tennene i Sookies glødende nakkehud og suge til det er tomt. Alternativet er bedre.” Et glimt av Bills tanker mellom scener fra “Living Dead in Dallas” (bok to).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobbel morro [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dobbel morro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206787) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe). 



Podfic-utgave av "Dobbel morro" av Koe, lest av Koe:

[](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1201004062.zip)

Last ned mp3-fila: [her](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1201004062.zip). [mp3, 28.7 MB, 31:25]

(Takk til [The Audiofic Archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/).)

 

Norsk tekst-versjon: [Dobbel morro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/206787).

English text version: [Double the Fun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/206771).


End file.
